Gossip
by Tanz
Summary: A person sits in a bar and thinks about gossip, and about the couple that are most used to fuel it.  MD


Gossip.

I sat at the bar, savoring my one and only glass of wine, I had to be back at work by 5 am, but it had been one hell of a day, and I think I deserve this one small luxury. I glance over to my left and see a solemn looking Dr Sheppard. He is nursing a glass of what looks like scotch, and looking into it like it holds all the secrets of the universe. He looks a little lost, and if the gossip circulating around the hospital is true, then that look on his face, has to do with one Meredith Grey.

I have heard the tales, how they met here, at this very bar. How they broke all the rules to be together, then his secret wife came back, he picked the secret wife and left Meredith although he never really did, the secret wife knew this and the marriage fell apart for the final time and he went back to Meredith, and they seemed happy, until Meredith drowned and he saved her life. The stories go on and on. It all seemed so romantic to me. A couple who truly loved each other, meant to be.

Apparently, she has issues. Big ones. Which, if I had to guess, is why Dr Sheppard is sitting all alone in a bar, looking completely dejected. Or rejected. Both fit. It's a funny place, Seattle Grace Hospital. It is one of the best medical facilities in the country, but sometimes it feels like high school, with all the gossip that goes on. Mostly, it amuses me, but sometimes? Sometimes it makes me feel dirty. Like I am intruding. Learning details of other peoples personal lives that were never supposed to be known, that's why they call them personal. For example, Dr Sheppard and Meredith, the latter who according to the gossipmongers, isn't ready to give him what he wants, which is of course, everything. Marriage, kids the whole deal. I don't know why. If Dr Derek Sheppard was asking me for those things, I'd have him up against the wall in 5 seconds, I mean have you seen the man? They don't call him McDreamy for nothing.

But who am I to judge? Obviously she has her reasons. He may seem like a dream come true, but what really lurks under that perfect exterior? He might be, overly possessive or jealous or…or…really bad in bed. Okay I'm pretty sure that is not true. Gossip, people, everybody wants to talk about sex, or other peoples sex lives, and who they are having sex with. And Dr Sheppard's name has come up a few times, and not in a bad way. Something to do with the prom they held for the chief's niece, and an empty exam room. I sneak another peak at him. He really does look completely miserable.

Apparently something went down today. I was in surgery, but the whispers from the nurse's station detailed a huge argument, right in the hall outside of an on call room, that ended with the word's "I'm Done": his, and tears: hers. I sigh softly. So sad. I glance at my watch. Really should make a move. Have to be at work in 7 hours. The thought makes me cringe. I drain the last sip of wine from my glass, and standing to leave, I smile at Joe, the bar's owner. He smiles back, and gives me a little wave. Nice guy.

I am pulling on my coat when I hear a commotion at the bar's entrance. I turn to see a determined looking Meredith Grey storm in. I glance at Dr Sheppard and see him turn slowly around to look warily at her. She comes up real close in his face so that they are basically nose to nose. This will be interesting. I look around to find the patrons, all mostly hospital staff, riveted to the scene that is about to unfold before their very eyes.

Meredith's voice brings my attention back to the couple. "Okay. So. I'm gonna talk and you are going to listen and not interrupt, alright? Because I have to say things. And I can't say them if you interrupt." She says, giving him a look. He looks back at her for a moment before nodding his head. She nods her head in ascent. "Okay. So I heard the things you said today, and I've thought about them. You were right. I have been absent and I have been pushing you away, and I don't let you in. I'm sorry. Most of the time I don't realize that I am doing it. I am so used to people leaving me, that it has become a habit to leave them first, and I am sorry for that too. You don't deserve that. I'm going to stop, I want to stop Derek. I heard what you said. I heard you say you were done, but I really hope you didn't mean it. I love you. I want to marry you and have babies with you and…and build a house with you and I want…" Her voice cracked a bit, and my eyes got a little misty, but she valiantly continued. "…I want to die when I am 110 in your arms." She finished her speech, and I swear you could have heard a pin drop; everyone in the bar was silent, all eyes trained on this couple.

I watched them, her with silent tears coursing down her cheeks, and he, tears also in his eyes, eyes that looked at her with such love, it was almost painful to witness. "Okay you can talk now" She whispered so softly, that if the place hadn't been as silent as a tomb, I wouldn't have heard. "That was a very good speech" He finally said, his voice husky. She cracked a smile then, a small shaky one, but still a smile. "Yeah I thought so too" She said softly. "You must have heard that of someone extremely handsome and charming" He said, reaching out and grabbing her hands, pulling her toward him. Winding her arms around his neck, she answered "He likes to think so" He smiled and reached up to cradle her face in his hands, like it was a precious jewel. "I love you. So much. So much Meredith Grey. Thank You for coming back to me." He says huskily. She smiled, and smoothed her hands over his chest. "Thank You Derek. For not giving up on me" She said. He smiled at her, "Never". And then he kissed her, a kiss full of love and passion and dreams fulfilled, and the entire bar exploded in applause.

I smiled and clapped along. The couple broke away, and Meredith looked mortified, I don't think she realized everyone was watching them. Dr Sheppard just stood, arms tightly around her, and gave us all a wave, before throwing some cash down next to his barely touched drink, and walking out, Meredith by his side. The place settled down, excited chattering filling the small space. I looked to Joe, to find him misty eyed. I raised a quizzical brow at him, and he shook his head. "Those two…it's about damn time" he said to me. I smiled, and nodded, cos I was really starting to get that, and gave him a farewell wave as I headed out into the cold Seattle night. The hospital will be a buzzing tomorrow that's for certain. I looked up into the twinkling night sky, and thought that for once it will be gossip I'll already know about. That settles it then, if issue riddled Meredith Grey can get her McDreamy, then there has to be hope for the rest of us. With that thought I smiled, and headed home.


End file.
